Once again
by Patriot for Christ
Summary: Three new mutants have been found by Professor X., using Cerebro. Who are they? Will they join him and the Xmen? Find out, and please Read & Review.


****

Winners and Losers.

Part 1.

By Patriot for Christ.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, or the Ultimate universe.

"Okay, let's get down to business." The Professor started. "Once again, a series of mutants have been spotted by Cerebro. There where three in particular that caught my attention."

Scott Summers, the team leader, stood up. He looked at the Professor through his ruby visors and nodded.

"These few that I have spotted each have special abilities and interesting backgrounds." he continued. "First on the list:

Marrow: This is a name she gave herself. I am not quite sure what her real name is, myself, but I have every intent of finding out. She grows bones from different parts of her body. She has the ability to take these bones and use them as weapons.

Bishop: He is a mutant whom can absorb cosmic energy. He is also a master marksmen. His real name is Lucas Bishop, so his 'alias' works quite well for him.

Jamie Madrox: Multiple man, if you will. He can create multiple versions of himself. He worked for Magneto quite some time ago, stealing things from various spots around the globe.

And that should be all, children. Now, if you can go and try to bring them back to the school, that would be excellent."

They left the room and headed for the hangar.

"So. Who's takin' what?" Logan asked.

"You, Bobby, Kitty, Warren, and Ororo can take the X-copter. Kurt, Piotr, Alison, Jean and I will take the X-jet. You five head for the Marrow girl. We will go for Bishop and Multiple Man." Scott ordered. With that, their paths forked to the left and to the right, towards the two different hangars. Of course, Alison and Warren waved to each other before splitting up.

Logan hopped into the front of the X-copter and buckled himself in. "This shouldn't be too hard." he sighed.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Scott put us with _one _mutant to bring back. Obviously he must know something about her that we don't." Warren said, buckling himself in the seat next to Logan.

Logan started up the copter and opened the vertical window that they flew up and out of. After that, they headed for upstate New York.

Scott and the others where in the X-jet, already half way to Lucas Bishop. The X-jet was approaching the state of Colorado, which was where Bishop was located for the time being.

"So, vhat do you know about this Bishop man, anyvays?" Kurt asked.

"Jean should be uploading everything into you guy's heads right now." Scott nodded to Jean.

Kurt waited a moment before speaking again. "He was a convict?" he nearly shouted.

"Yeah. But you know how the Professor is. He looks past their faults. That's probably a good thing, don't you think?" Scott smirked.

Kurt nodded. "What about Multiple Man?"

"We'll worry about him when we get to that point. As for now, Bishop is who we're after. Or, going to see…" Scott said, correcting himself.

About an hour later, Scott had flown them all the way to Colorado. Bishop was within ten miles of the border, so Scott just sped up and landed down where Bishop supposedly was.

He and Warren stepped out of the plane and looked around themselves. There was a nice brick house in front of them, along with a shooting range next to the side of the house. They walked up to the front of the door and knocked.

The door opened suddenly and without warning.

"What do you want?" Lucas asked them.

"Lucas? Lucas Bishop?" Warren asked.

"Who's asking?" he shot back.

"I am Warren Worthington the third," Warren said "and this is Scott Summers." Also, Warren had his wings hidden, so Bishop had no clue whatsoever that they where mutants.

All he said was, "Nice shades."

Scott nodded.

"We're here to talk to you about something." Warren told him.

"If you're with one of those gun groups, I'm not interested." Lucas said. He put his hand into his coat and started feeling around.

"We heard you where a mutant." Scott added.

"What? Who told you that?" Lucas replied.

"Well, it's not that hard when you're the X-men." Scott chuckled.

"X-men?" Lucas asked. "You mean, from New York?"

"Yes. The ones." Warren nodded.

"Why are you here?" Lucas asked.

"The same reason we went to all the other mutants that are with us." Scott smiled.

Bishop stared at him. "You want me to join you?" he asked. The two others nodded. "What about my house? You just want me to leave? I have a life here!"

"We are quite aware of that, Lucas, but there are some things in life that need to be sacrificed for the greater good. The world literately needs you. How many times have you heard about the X-men saving someone?" Scott asked.

"Tons of times. You've saved tons of peoples lives, and put an end to tons of awful criminal acts." he answered. "If so, why would you want _me_ to join you? If you didn't already know this, I was in **_jail _**for the last two years."

"We know that, and we understand how you feel. But or Professor feels differently. He looks past the faults and sins of others. He looks at who you are, who you can become, and then he helps you deal with these things." Warren told him. "He's helped me out a great deal ever since I joined the school."

Lucas nearly looked convinced. "What do I get if I join you?"

"A cool costume?" Warren joked.

Meanwhile, the other where having a hard time locating Marrow. They had landed where the coordinates had pointed. They had landed right on top of the coordinates, actually. But Marrow was nowhere to be seen.

"Where do you suppose she is?" Bobby asked. He was now in his full ice form.

Logan stood there, sniffing the air. "I'm not sure where she is. I can't smell nothin' but garbage."

It was true. The area where they had landed was full of garbage. There was only one small open spot, and that was a sewer opening.

"You don't think she's down there, do you?" Kitty asked.

"Don't know. Alison?" Logan called.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Use your little light flash power. Let's see if we can see down this sewer hole." Logan demanded.

Alison walked up, humming some sung. She snapped her wrists and all of the sudden, sparks of light came out of nowhere and flew down into the tunnel.

"AEEEIIGH!" came a shrill voice from down below.

"Is that here?" Storm asked.

"Marrow?" Logan shouted.

They saw a pink haired, bone growing, young adult pop out of the sewer hole. "It's Sarah." she told them.

"What?" Alison asked, in a rude tone of voice.

"That's my name!" Sarah sneered.

"Is Marrow what you call yourself?" Logan asked.

"Yes. I suppose so. Who are you?" she asked. She had two sharp bones in both hands. She stared at them as if they where her most hated enemies.

"I'm Logan, this is Ororo, Kitty, Bobby, and Alison." he answered.

"What do you want? What business do you have here?" she sneered. "I have things to do!"

"What? Last I checked, you looked like you where sitting down in your hole, listening for us." Logan replied.

"I don't care what I _was_ doing. I have things to do, now make it quick!" she demanded.

"Do you know who the X-men are, Sarah?" Bobby asked.

"The X-men? Yes. Heard of them. Why? Are you-" she stopped and stared at them. Her eyes grew white, as if she had no pupils. They started glowing and large bones started popping up out of her back. "Where do you get the nerve!" she shouted, staring at them.

"What? What are you talking about?" Logan asked.

"That Professor of yours, he seemed to have forgotten to tell you a little something about me!" she replied.

"What? What's this all about?" Kitty asked.

"If you had actually thought about it, or maybe asked, you would've known--I am not a fan of you X-men! You are a nasty bunch of people! You go and take mutants from their homes, then force them to save normal humans! Normal humans! Fools, they are! They treat us like dirt!"

"When you say us--" Storm started, she was cut off.

"I mean my underground friends and me. Not mutant celebrities like you!"

"So… you're saying?…" Logan added.

"NO!" she shouted. With that, she tossed one of her sharp bones at Logan. It hit him in the shoulder, and before he could say anything, she jumped back into the hole and slammed the small top behind her.

Logan pulled the sharp bone out of his side. "If it wasn't for that healin' factor o' mine… I'd be crying like a little girl." Logan laughed. The pain was barely noticed by him.

"What are we going to do?" Alison asked. "We just flew all the way down here for nothing!"

"Mission: failed." Storm sighed.

Scott and Warren had convinced Bishop. Bishop would now become an official X-man. Not because of the joke Warren made, but because the two of them helped Bishop realize that he could be of better use as an X-man than as a possible convict. The two of them had helped him realize that he was better than all of that.

They where now heading for Jamie Madrox--Multiple Man. They weren't sure how easy it would be to convince someone like him, seeing how he had _helped _Magneto. Being a gunman like Bishop was something quite different. Being a Magneto follower was an extremity as far as evil goes.

When they got into Kansas, which was where Jamie was, the spotted out the farm where he lived. Unfortunately the farm was not a place for a Jet to land, seeing how the whole area was livestock and produce. So, they decided that they would beam down two members--Kurt and Piotr.

The two of them approached Jamie.

"Hi, can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, Jamie, is it?" Piotr asked.

"Yeah. That's me." Jamie nodded.

BAMF Kurt popped up next to Piotr.

"What in the--"

"This is Kurt Wagner." Piotr explained. "I am Piotr Nikolievetch."

"Are you two--" he paused, "MUTANTS!"

"Yes. Just like you." Kurt nodded.

"That's nothing new to me, actually." Jamie told them. "In fact, most of the town knows about my ability. I'm probably one of the only mutants I've ever seen, that people have embraced."

"Interesting." Kurt replied.

"Sorry to hurry things, but we have to make it somewhat quick. We came here because we have to ask you a small question." Piotr began.

"Are you going to ask me to--" Jamie thought for a moment.

"Yes. We came to ask you to join the X-men." Piotr told him.

"Yes." Kurt agreed.

"We know it may be different than working for Magneto, and you may not want to do this but--"

Jamie raised his hand. "Say no more. I've wanted to be part of another mutant group ever since you guys took down Magneto. In fact, I'd prefer being on your side, over his. Now that I think about it, he was just a messed up old man trying to destroy the world."

"So…"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah! Definitely!"

"Great!" Piotr said. "Let's get going!"

With that, the headed for the large beam that led up to the X-jet and disappeared through the large green shaft of light.

When everyone got back to the mansion, things looked different. Somehow the school didn't look right.

The whole x-team was now regrouped. Everyone including Bishop and Multiple Man.

"Where's Marrow?" Scott asked Logan.

"Couldn't convince her. She said she had people to take care of, or something." Logan answered.

"Hmm. The school looks different. Did you notice that?" Scott continued.

"Yeah. I wonder what it is." Logan answered. They walked into the large elevator and headed for the main floor of the X-mansion.

Once they got up there, the door opened and in front of the sat the Professor. But he wasn't normal. He was in the air, constricted by a series of metal poles.

"Professor?" Scott asked.

"Charles?" Jean added.

Logan sniffed the air. "It smells like…"

Before he could finish, out of the shadows walked--MAGNETO.

****

The End of Part 1.


End file.
